Fui traído por una Diosa
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Midare pensó que estaba bien fingir ser un chico, hasta que lo conoció.


**_"Fui traído por una Diosa."_**

 ** _Summary_** : Midare pensó que estaba bien fingir ser un chico, hasta que lo conoció.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de Nitroplus y DMM. Esta historia participa en #TKRB

Día uno: **_Flores_**

 ** _"El amor a primera vista existe y se siente como un pinchazo profundo en las entrañas cuando te encuentras con una mirada por primera vez y sientes que el mundo se ha parado unos instantes"_**

(Díaz, Aroha)

* * *

La primera vez que Midare mintió sobre su sexo fue cuando llegó a la ciudadela, porque más de un par de ojos se posaron sobre las piernas y el borde de la falda que cubría, inesperadamente, poco a comparación de otros trajes.

Incluso si el de sus hermanos era un short, ella sentía que había más pecado cuando los ojos de distintos colores ascendían desde los zapatos hasta chocar contra los ojos azul celeste. — Midare Toshiro.

— Es un chico.— E inesperadamente Yagen se plantó delante de ella como la barrera que pidió a gritos en un nerviosismo inesperado. La excusa del hermano mayor fue la revisión y el chequeo que hacía cuando una nueva espada se manifestaba. El médico había hecho que los ojos del mapache y el aspirante a discípulo de Mutsunokami se desviaran. Ella lo agradeció con una sonrisa sincera mientras bajaba la falda un poco más y le daba un abrazo discreto.

— No se lo digas a nadie en la ciudadela.— Advirtió, con celo, Yagen. A Midare le quedó asentir mientras regalaba un nuevo abrazo y veía las flores de cerezo salir de su hermano mayor. Y no pudo evitar reír, porque iba a tener aliados que la ayudarían a esconder su sexo para pasar inadvertida.

.:::.

A Midare le alegraban muchas cosas. Desde jugar entre la nieve hasta intentar mantener el equilibrio al caminar sobre una de las bardas construidas para el jardín. Ella desprendía siempre esa vibra de que algo bueno sucedería en el día, porque era su tono cantarín y las ideas repentinas las que la hacían espontánea. Con las que provocaba más de una vez que sus hermanos y compañeros de equipo intervinieran en los campos de batalla para ayudarla.

Ella sólo necesitó sonreír, mandar una mirada coqueta y hacer sonrojar a los demás mientras veía los pétalos de la flor de cerezo desprender de sus cuerpos. Y ella los recogía, para que, posteriormente, hiciera preguntas inocentes mientras fingía no saber qué había sucedido en plena incursión.

— Completamos la misión del general. — Yagen pasaba mucho tiempo a lado de ella, porque tenía que protegerla, medirle las acciones que estaban propensas a provocar que a más de uno volviera a preguntarse si era verdad aquello de que era un chico.— … Es hora de volver. Midare, lleva la katana, no podemos dejar que el nuevo se manifieste aquí, tendremos que llevarlo a la ciudadela para estar más seguros.

— Ehh… que delicado. — Por seguridad ella sacó un pañuelo y envolvió el cuchillo, la longitud era exacta para una wakizashi y se preguntó si sería esta vez alguno de sus hermanos el que vendría; faltaba Honebami, y querer tener reunida a toda la familia para hacer un grupo musical era la motivación que necesitaba para sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba presionar el botón para regresar a la ciudadela.

.:::.

— ¿Puedo poner yo el tsukumogami esta vez? — Hachisuka y Nagasone se miraron entre sí, el primero con cierto desprecio al segundo mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. No quería pelear con la réplica ni hacer de ese momento uno más duradero. Ambos Kotetsu asintieron, quedándose a unos pasos separados de ella. El momento era importante y muy tarde fue cuando Midare se dio cuenta que no era ninguno de sus hermanos al que estaba esperando.

"¡Soy Urashima Kotetsu! ¡Hey! ¿Quieres venir al palacio del Rey Dragón conmigo? ¡Aunque no tengo ni idea de por dónde se va!"

La Toshiro vio una sonrisa, el cabello anaranjado aparecer frente a ella y ropas escandalosas de diferentes colores. El olor al mar inundó la nariz y se quedó sentada donde estaba: el nuevo Guerrero espada se había manifestado frente a ella y la dejó sin palabras, con los ojos abiertos mientras este le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¿Vendrías?

El primer pétalo que soltó Midare fue uno color rojo. Diferente a las flores de cerezo que los demás soltaban. Ella me restó importancia, porque cerca de ahí estaba el jardín y este pudo haber volado de cualquier planta.

— ¡Urashima! — La Kotetsu de armadura dorada extendió los brazos y el llamado vio de reojo a la Tantou mientras iba junto a los reconocidos como hermanos.

— ¡Nagasone-niichan, Hachisuka-niichan! — Otro pétalo cayó. Midare deseó ser abrazada como los demás Kotetsu.

.:::.

— Fui cargado por una Diosa. — La wakizashi se frotó la nariz, alardeando ante los compañeros que había tenido la sensación de ser llevado en brazos por una chica. Y, a su parecer, había sido la más bonita que había visto en años.— ¡Creo que encontré a mi princesa!

Esta vez cruzó las piernas mientras se movía inquieto, se adelante hacia atrás.

— Imposible. Aquí solo hay chicos. — Intervino Shishiou, el nuevo tenía un tono alegre aire lo atraía y esa inocencia que no se podía comprar con nada. Desde el inicio Urashima fue el segundo objetivo de los guerreros.— Solo está la maestra…

— Iré a ver a la sacerdotisa.

Quería conocer a los dedos que lo colocaron sobre un pañuelo, la fragancia femenina y la voz que seguía buscando en cada esquina.

Midare guardó silencio. Se llevó la diestra al pecho y apretó la prendas buscando que el palpitar del corazón no fuera descubierto. Se avergonzó. Cerró los ojos y en ese momento recordó las palabras de Yagen "Algún día encontrarás quien te haga hacer cosas sin pedírselas" Urashima era un karma, porque cuando ella hizo esas cosas con los demás no pensó que el sentimiento fuera tan extraño. Un tercer pétalo de color rojo fue dejado atrás.

.:::.

— Hey, Midare, allá va Urashima.— El que señala es Shinano, con una sonrisa traviesa mientras termina callando en carcajadas el secreto que es evidente. Todos los hermanos saben que a ella le gusta la wakizashi, que lo ve indiscreta y trata de pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Siempre a expensas de que él se dé cuenta.

— ¡Gotou! — Busca ayuda en otro de los hermanos que está presente. No evitó voltear el rostro solo para darse cuenta que Shishiou era quien estaba ahí.

— Vamos, Shinano, no digas lo evidente. — No encontraron mejor forma de fastidiarla que ahora expandir el secreto a voces. — … A nuestra hermanita le gusta Urashima.

Si ella tenía que preguntar desde cuándo lo sabían ya era tarde.

.:::.

— Yo fui quién te trajo. Tienes que verme a mí.

La Tantou estaba celosa, había pegado un brinco y abrazado al chico antes de que las manos de Shishiou tomaran más confianza. Por eso abrazó a Urashima, escondió la frente en uno de los hombros y se quedó ahí a guardar rencor a la Tachi.

— Midare, sal conmigo. — Fue una petición, apresurada, indiscreta, salida del momento que confirmó las yemas como las únicas que lo cargaron y apretó los dedos contra la cintura, estrechandola, alimentando al alma del deseo que despertó cuando la tuvo así de cerca.

— … sí.

— Sabía que tú eras mi princesa. — Fue la única ocasión en la que Urashima le dio un beso en la frente, pero no la última en que ambas espadas desprendieron pétalos de cerezo rojos y rosas.


End file.
